It's Over
by A Moments Hesitation
Summary: One-shot. Breaking up with someone is hard; especially if it's a girl you once loved. Or still love? AAML.


* * *

**It's Over**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or the song It's Over by Jesse McCartney.**

* * *

Ash knocked at Misty's door with beautiful red roses in his hand hoping to make up for yesterday after that little incident. Oky he wouldn't say little. After that big incident. He winced as he remembered what it was about and Misty's reaction.

_**--Flashback--**_

Ash was training his pokemon as usual in the park when this dark blue-haired girl walked up to him. She had on a pair of denim shorts with a red tank top, "Hey Ash." She said seductively smiling. "How's life?"

"Hey, Steph. It's going great. Same as usual. Me training to keep my title as Pokemon Master, you?"

"Ahh. It's great. But, it could be even better if you were in it."She winked. Ash blushed a light shade of red. He knew what she was referring at. He wasn't as dense as people thought he was. He only kept that act up so people wouldn't really bother him.

"T..th..that's nice."He manged to squeak out.

Steph knew she got him cornered._ Now the only thing keeping me and him apart is his yucky red-haired girlfriend_._ What does he even see in her? Shouldn't be too hard to convince him._ She got closer to him. Now he was really blushing a dark shade of red while trying to back away. Unfortunately for him he backed all the way into the fence and now he was trapped. She kept going closer to him till his lips were only an inch away from hers. He gulped."Wanna go out somewhere just the two of us?" She asked smirking.

"Umm...auhh" _It's working._"N..no." She frowned at his last words.

"Why?"She asked almost hurt.

"I..I..I have a girlfriend already."

She ran her figure up and down his black shirt."Well, we could forget her. Nobody needs to know. Just you and me."She looked up at him smiling.

"Umm.. umm... no I'm sorry. No, I can't betray Misty. She means the whole world to me. She wouldn't cheat on me, and I'm not gonna cheat on her." He got out of her reach.

She frowned. _Man, I was so close._ Her eyes skimmed around the park. They landed on something or rather two people. She recognized the two right away. Misty and Gary. There they were in the forest behind some trees making out. _So, she is cheating on him. He has a right to know right? Well yah he does the sooner he knows the sooner he can forget about her and get with me._

"Are you so sure about that, Ash?"

"Huh?" This question caught him by surprise. He didn't know if she would or not. He hesitated at first which made Steph's smile wider. "Umm...yah I'm sure. Why?"

_He still doesn't believe me. Ohh well. Maybe if he saw her and her lover than he would see. _"Well, isn't that Misty over there kissing Gary?" Steph pointed to a guy and girl behind a couple for trees. The girl was pushing the guy away saying something while the guy replied something back. That couldn't be Misty. Maybe another one of Gary's girls.

"Wait a minute." He muttered. That girl has red hair and now that he looked more closely he saw that it was Misty. Anger filling him up as to why Gary would touch his girl. He rushed over there. Steph was smirking. She knew her plan was working. She followed him."Gary get away from Misty!" Ash yelled.

Gary tried kissing her but Misty pushed him away."Get away from me you creep!" She yelled.

"If I see you by her again I'll make sure you never see daylight again. Got it?"Ash reacted angry. Misty looked at Ash._ He's always there for my rescue. _She thought. She smiled at Ash. Steph sent Misty a death glare which she ignored.

"Whatever." He waved and with that he left.

"Ohmygosh. Misty are you alright? He didn't do anything to you right?" Ash asked looking her over. Misty shook her head, "Oky good." And embraced her in hug. "What happened?"

"He tried kissing me and he managed after a couple attempts but I hit him in the shin which made him let go of me." Misty explained. Ash let go of the embrace suddenly.

"Misty are you sure that he tried to kiss you or you tried to kiss him? Cause I have seen you and him a lot together lately." Ash stated..

Misty's mouth opened."Ash Ketchum! You think that I would cheat on you with Gary? And I should ask you the same thing?" She yelled pointing over to Steph.

"Like I told you she's just my friend."Ash retorted back.

"Yah a friend that you went out with!" Misty retorted.

"Yah when I was what? Fourteen? And are you saying that I would cheat on you?"

"Well I don't know. You are usually gone a long time during the day."

"That's either because I have a battle, meeting, and or I'm training my pokemon; you of all people should know that."

"Sure." Misty said sarcastically crossing her arms frowning,"I'm leaving." With that she left.

"Misty! Wait!" Ash yelled after her.

"Leave me alone!" She responded tears falling down her face.

Ash just stared after her Steph approached him, "Well, when you want someone to talk too or a new girlfriend. You know where to find me." She winked and with that she left too. Ash just stared after the two.

_**--End of Flashback--**_

_Why did I even asked her that question?_ _It just came out. But why? Do I really not trust her?_ He tried clearing his head. He knocked on the door again. No response. Maybe she's gone somewhere. Well either way I'll just go inside and leave the roses there with a note saying I'm sorry. With a grin he opened the door but what he saw there made his smile turn upside down. There on her cerulean couch was Misty and Gary. But worst of all is that were making out. Ash had to blink back the tears that were threatening to escape. When they heard the door open they stopped and saw who was there. Misty's eyes opened wide. Gary just smirked.

"I thought I could trust you." Ash yelled trying once again to blink the back tears."Steph was right."And with that he dropped the roses that were for his one only love onto the floor. Correction. His ex-love. And with that he went to leave through the door.

Misty started crying."Ash!"At the mention of his name he stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at the crying Misty."I'm so sorry."She said moving closer to Ash embracing him tightly."He forced me." She pointed accusingly at Gary. He looked at her for a moment before responding. Tears were falling down her beautiful face. Finally he spoke pushing Misty out of the tight embrace. She just gasped.

_We've run out of words we've run out of time_

_We've run out of reasons, really why we together?  
We both know it's over baby bottom line_

"No, Misty. I..I just can't forgive you." She gasped."Misty we're through!"With that he left through the door leaving a crying Misty all alone with Gary.

--

"Forget him, Mist. On the bright side you have me."

Misty glared at him and started yelling,"Don't call me that and get out of my house."She pointed to the door."You've done enough trouble."

"But-"

"Get out!" She screamed stomping her foot still pointing to the door."Now!"

--

Ash ran to his car with all his might and began to drive to his house not even trying to fight back the tears that were falling down his face. _Why would she do that to me? I would never cheat on her. Why did she? Especially with my rival, Gary?_ He just let the tears fall freely down his face. Ash managed to reach his house; when he entered through his door his home phone rang. He looked to see who was calling.

**Misty Waterflower**

He didn't answer the call. She was the last person he wanted to talk to. This wasn't his first break-up. He had lots. But, this one hurt him the most. It was Misty! The one girl that had traveled with him for so many years. The one he as best friends with.

"Hi! This is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. If you need me leave a message because I'm currently out with my beautiful girlfriend, Misty." His voice came. _I need to change that. _Ash thought.

Her voice penetrated the air, "Ash please answer. I'm sorry. He came into my house and just started kissing me. I couldn't get him off. Please believe me." She said through sniffles. He didn't answer. "God Ash please answer me." She erupted into sobs. "Please...please..." She finished crying.

_It's best we don't even talk at all  
Don't call me even if I should cross your mind  
Hard enough, I don't need to hear your voice on my messages_

_Let's just call it quits it's probably better so if I'm not returning your calls it's cuz_

_Cuz I'm not coming back I'm closing the door_

"End of call." The robot said Ash fell down on the carpet with his hands over his eyes and broke down._ Am I really making the right choice?_ Ash thought. _Maybe I should call her and make up with her._ _No,_ said a voice somewhere in his head. _She cheated on you and with your rival too._ More tears fell down his face. With that he passed out right there due to exhaustion. The next morning he awoke up. Then, he remembered the whole incident and tried to cry but no more tears produced. His cellphone rang and he dug into his pocket for it. Finally finding it he stared at who was calling him. Misty and there was her photo. She had her hair down and was laughing. She looked really beautiful in this one. He felt tears sliding down his face. He looked at the screen..

_**1 missed call**_

He went into his photo's and deleted all the pictures of Misty he had stored in his phone's memory.

_ I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not any more  
I got the picture phone baby, your picture's gone  
Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed_

His phone rang again. His favorite song's lyrics began. _Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong. Move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone. Move along, move along just to make it through._ He pressed end and then skimmed through his missed calls. Two in all and he pressed seven deleting them.

_Cuz it's over girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin seven don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
Cuz it's over I swear girl it's over this time_

_So don't keep callin' leavin messages don't wanna know where you been_

He decided to take a shower seeing as he didn't last night. He looked at the clock. 9:25. The same time Misty would always wake him up. He decided not to think too hard on that subject. He kept telling himself _I'm just used to waking up around this time. No big deal._ He turned the hot water on.

_ So don't keep callin' leavin messages don't wanna know where you been  
Baby cuz it's over  
I still wake up every morning quarter to ten_

_Still eat my cereal right at the kitchen table  
I can't even remember how long it's been  
_

--)--

He didn't feel like eating anything at the moment. But, he knew he had to eat something. He decided for cereal. Ash got a bowl and reached for the box of Poke-Charms sitting on top of his fridge. He put the cereal in and poured the milk. Ash put the bowl full of food on the kitchen table. Thinking about what do with his life now that Misty was gone.

Ash looked around and remembered that he forgot his other set of keys at her house. Ash knew he had to go back and go get them. But, that would mean facing her again. Finally after arguing with himself if he should just change his set of house keys to avoid seeing Misty or to just face her and ask her. He finally decided to go and ask her for them personally. To show her that he didn't care that they broke up. He got in his red coverable and drove off to where Misty lived.

After 15 minutes he reached her house; he went up to her door and raised his hand to knock but stopped himself. _Should I really see her? Maybe I should just leave and just get a whole new set of keys. _Ash lowered his arm and turned to go back to his car but stopped himself. _No, I can't. I gotta face her. _He raised his hand again and knocked. No one answered. He knocked again. Still no one answered. He was about to leave when the door opened and revealed Lily. She looked like she was bored.

"How's Misty?" He asked.

"She's depressed." Lily said, "I have no idea why. She just sits around the house crying all day."

"Can I talk to her?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Lily said simply and went to get Misty.

A moment later a grumpy red eyed Misty that had bags under eyes probably from not sleeping at night and crying over him appeared. He felt bad. But, then remembered what he came here for.

Misty was surprised as to why Ash was here. Was he here to get back together with her? No one spoke. Tension was in the air. Finally Misty broke it,"What are you doing here Ash?"

"I came to ask you for my house keys." He explained not looking at her.

"Ohh." More sadness overtook her. That's the real reason he came by. He didn't come by to get back with me; he came back to get his stupid damn keys."Fine. I'll be right back." She said leaving to go get his keys.

_When your troubles stayed & occupied_  
_Oh, ask about you whenever I come around_

_I do what I can not to put my business in the streets  
Last thing I need is another episode keep conversations short and sweet because_

_Cuz I'm not coming back I'm closing the door  
I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not any more  
I got the picture phone baby, your picture's gone  
Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed_

She returned his his keys and handed them to him."Here." Her hand brushing his. She felt tingly like she did whenever they were together. She sighed. But she knew that would never happen now.

_Cuz it's over girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin 7 don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
Cuz it's over I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin messages don't wanna know where you been  
Baby cuz it's over_

Ash turned to leave but stopped when Misty spoke,"Ash, please rethink this. Please."She said starting to cry."He came onto me and kissed me. I..I..I had no control. Please. I beg of you...please rethink this."

Ash turned around."I already thought of this Misty." He said looking down at the ground suddenly finding the cement interesting. He then turned to leave but Misty grabbed his wrist and turned him around. He sighed. He wasn't going anywhere.

"J..ju..just kiss me and see if you feel anything towards me. If you do great. But, if you don't I'll understand." She said pleading me.

Ash thought about it. Should_ I?Maybe this way I'll know if there's any feelings still there._"Alright." She smiled. He pulled her close crashing his lips onto hers. _When ever I used to kiss her I would always feel tingly and shiver but I didn't feel none of that. _He thought. _We need a break from each other. _He pulled away and was about to speak but Misty beat him to it.

"Ash, I just want to say this before you make your decision. I love you."She looked into Ash's eyes.

He looked away; he considered getting back together with her but knew that it just wasn't the same anymore."I..I..I'm s..."He took in a deep breath and continued avoiding Misty's worried face."I'm sorry. But I'm sticking to my decision. Bye Mist."Ash turned away while Misty just broke down in front of her door.

_You know that it's over when the burnin' & the yearnin inside your heart ain't there anymore  
And you know that you're through when she don't do to you & move you like the way she moved you before  
And you wanna pull her close, but your heart has froze you kiss her but her eyes don't close  
Then she goes I love your heart forever and it hurts you but you know that it's better_

_Girl you know it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin 7 don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
Cuz it's over I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin messages don't wanna know where you been  
Baby cuz it's over_

He got into his car and drove home. He waited till he got inside his door when he broke down. "Gosh Mist. I'm really sorry. But it's for the better." He said through sobs.

_Cuz it's over girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin 7 don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
Cuz it's over I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't be callin' leavin messages don't wanna know where you been  
Baby cuz it's over_

**A/N I know its sad. I've been reading to many romance fics and I was feeling a little angsty. I was listening to this song on my psp and I immediately got this idea. Read and Review. Tell me if you like it, hate it, whatever. And I was thinking about doing a sequel about what happens afterwards. What do you guys think?**

**- Oana**


End file.
